MarieStone
by kurai008
Summary: One-shot song-fic Elle danse... C'est PAS du R01 y'a une tiny mini bitsy mention de 0102 si vous faites SUPER attention XD


Marie-Stone  
kurai008  
  
Discl. : Marie-Stone = chanson d'Éric Lapointe, rockeur québécois. Kebec Powa!! Gboys = Bandai mais volés par mouah à des fins.. disons pas très saines^^ k008 Powa!! Ø $$$, Ø mal! Sue me!  
  
~blabla~ = paroles  
  
Marie-Stone  
  
Le gars entra dans la salle bondée de monde et plongea immédiatement son regard au milieu de la piste de danse éclairée de néons. Ses yeux fouillèrent la foule dansante lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle n'y était pas, se dirigea vers le bar. Il faillit s'arracher les cordes vocales pour se faire entendre tant la musique était forte.  
  
«Elle n'est pas arrivée?»  
  
Le barman secoua la tête. «Je vous sers quelque chose?  
  
-Une Blue.»  
  
Sa bière en main, l'homme alla se poster près des tables de billard où de jeunes gens jouaient encouragés par les petites poupounes qui les entouraient. De sa place, il pouvait surveiller la piste de danse et les joueurs de billards qui remarqua-t-il amusé, prenait pour prétexte de montrer aux filles comment jouer pour pouvoir leur toucher. Mais surtout, de sa place, il pouvait voir la porte par laquelle les nouveaux arrivants entraient.  
  
Le temps passa. L'homme regarda sa montre : passé minuit. Bah! Il était encore tôt des gens continueraient à arriver jusqu'à la fermeture. L'homme but la dernière gorgée de sa bouteille et la regarda pensivement. Si elle ne venait pas il aurait fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Il ne venait que pour la voir.. Seulement la voir. Il se releva et alla commander une autre bière au bar.  
  
Comme il retournait à sa place, il saisit un changement dans l'atmosphère. Aussitôt, il se retourna vers la porte. Elle s'y tenait. Son c?ur manqua un battement.  
  
~Hey! [hey ho hey] Elle est mon eau de vie La température grimpe quand elle entre~  
  
Elle portait un jean trop grand pour elle et une camisole ajustée. Ses cheveux, longs jusqu'au milieu du dos, tombaient libres et elle ne portait pas de bijoux. C'était en grande partie ce qu'il aimait chez elle : elle n'essayait pas de se mettre en valeur comme toutes ces filles à gars. Non, elle était assez simple pour passer inaperçue en général mais sur la piste, tous les regards seraient bientôt tournés vers elle. Elle s'en moquerait. Elle s'en moquait toujours. Elle n'était pas là pour les autres ni même pour une seule personne, et encore moins pour lui.. Elle était là pour la piste.  
  
Elle leva la tête et ses cheveux châtains pâles reflétèrent les couleurs des néons. Son visage s'éclaira et elle s'élança. Comme un poisson dans l'eau! Elle se mouvait sur la piste comme un poisson nageaient dans l'eau.  
  
Ses mouvements suivaient le rythme et tout son corps semblait se donner tout entier à la musique. Un gars se tourna vers elle et passa ses bras autours de sa taille fine. Elle accorda ses mouvements aux siens et continua à danser.  
  
~Elle me sourie et toute la nuit on* danse Avec elle le rythme devient pervers Avec elle jusqu'au matin la soirée commence~  
  
Comme il l'avait prédit, elle avait tous les yeux sur elle. Elle dansait et dansait encore, les yeux fermés, profitant du moment à fond. Non, plus que ça : elle croquait à pleine dent dans le moment comme un enfant croque dans une sucrerie défendue pour une fois permise. Elle profitait du moment volé.  
  
~Avec elle rien ne se perd Même les secondes tu les dépenses~  
  
Du coin de l'?il, toujours assis près des tables de billard, l'homme entrevit un mouvement près de lui. Il détourna son attention de la danseuse et trouva un jeune asiatique aux yeux perçants sous les néons assis en côté de lui. Il la regardait aussi. Alors l'homme se pencha vers le nouveau venu : «Elle bouge bien non?»  
  
~Elle danse comme tu n'as jamais vu danser Comme une vague que la tempête fait valser~  
  
L'autre acquiesça. «Vous savez qui elle est?»  
  
L'homme hocha négativement la tête : «Personne ne sait. Mais elle débarque ici de temps en temps.  
  
~Marie-Stone [stone]~  
  
C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle.»  
  
L'asiatique se tourna vers lui : «Huh?»  
  
-Bah oui! Marie parce que presque toutes les filles portent ce nom quelque part dans leur nom de baptême et Stone parce que, regardez-la! Rien ne pourrait l'atteindre quand elle danse!  
  
~Marie-Stone [stone] Elle veut vivre [vivre] Vivre encore Elle dit que la vie ça se dévore~  
  
Le jeune demanda encore, incrédule : «Vous savez vraiment pas qui elle est?  
  
-Pourquoi? Tu veux vraiment savoir? T'es amouraché??»  
  
Le jeune renifla et l'homme cru entendre quelque chose sur la mort le tuerait bien avant que cela n'arrive.  
  
Ne comprenant pas l'homme préféra ignorer le commentaire à peine entendu à cause de tout le bruit : «Tu sais ce que je pense? Qu'elle vient ici oublier ses soucis. Tu sais? Comme ceux qui se noient dans l'alcool, Marie, elle, elle oublie un instant dans l'ivresse de la danse. Elle veut profiter de ces moments.»  
  
~Elle veut vivre [vivre] Vivre encore Et tous les jours un peu plus fort Elle veut vivre [vivre] Vivre encore Plus elle y goûte plus elle y mord Elle veut vivre [vivre] Vivre encore Elle dit que la vie ça s'évapore~  
  
«Regarde-la petit! Elle se fout de ce qui est autours d'elle. Elle danse et s'est tout ce qui lui importe pour le moment. Un bombe éclaterait qu'elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte.»  
  
Marie-Stone avait levé ses bras et bougeait sa tête dans tous les sens. Les gens continuaient à bouger autours d'elle, essayant d'attirer son attention, dansant un instant avec elle puis, intimidés, se retirant.  
  
~Pendant qu'en transe elle danse Sa chevelure est une flamme enragée Sous les néons les boîtes de son crachent un air drôlement rock Elle jette le monde à ses pieds Tous les démons rêvent de la posséder~  
  
Le jeune asiatique se leva et l'homme le suivit du regard. Les mouvements du garçon étaient économiques et pourtant, quand il eu entré sur la piste, il se fondit au milieu des danseurs. Son corps était presque aussi vibrant que celui de Marie-Stone mais moins.. sauvage..  
  
Marie-Stone eut un mouvement de surprise quand elle vit le garçon devant elle. Puis, elle l'accepta mais pas comme elle l'avait fait pour les autres anonymes, non : ses mouvements étaient plus intimes.. Comme si ce garçon avait été quelqu'un de sa famille.. Pourtant, il était clair pour l'homme, que sauf leur âge, les deux jeunes gens n'avait rien en commun.  
  
Toutefois, elle dansa et dansa encore avec le jeune asiatique.  
  
~Elle danse comme tu n'as jamais vu danser Comme une vague que la tempête fait valser Marie-Stone [stone] Marie-Stone [stone] Elle veut vivre [vivre] Vivre encore Elle dit que la vie ça se dévore Elle veut vivre [vivre] Vivre encore Et tous les jours un peu plus fort Elle veut vivre [vivre] Vivre encore Plus elle y goûte plus elle y mord Elle veut vivre [vivre] Vivre encore Elle dit que la vie ça s'évapore~  
  
La musique ralenti et le jeune asiatique fit un signe de tête à Marie-Stone vers la porte. L'air vaincue, elle baissa la tête et le suivit.  
  
Le garçon la dirigea, une main dans le dos, vers sa place en coté de l'homme pour récupérer son blouson et le mettre sur les épaules de la jeune femme. L'homme les entendit : «Rel, tu m'avais dit que tu serais sage ce soir!»  
  
-Je sais Heero mais j'arrivais pas à dormir.. Tu sais, avec ce conseil demain..  
  
-Je sais. Mais raison de plus pour rester en sécurité! Sank a besoin de toi Rel. 'de dieu! Le monde a besoin de toi!»  
  
Devant la remontrance, la jeune femme sembla vouloir disparaître sous terre. Le jeune homme se radoucit : «Tu sais quoi?» dit-il en lui remontant le visage à l'aide d'une main lui tenant le menton gentiment, «aussitôt que toute cette histoire de conseil est terminé, je t'emmène moi- même!»  
  
Le visage de Marie-Stone s'illumina aussitôt : «C'est vrai Heero?»  
  
L'asiatique hocha la tête : «Vrai de vrai! Aller maintenant! Duo attend dehors. J'ai pas voulu le laisser entrer : c'est lui que nous aurions dû tirer hors de la piste!»  
  
La jeune fille pouffa et se dirigea vers la sortie. Comme le garçon la suivait, l'homme l'arrêta : «Vous la connaissez?»  
  
L'autre hocha la tête.  
  
«Alors? C'est qui?»  
  
Le garçon sourit : «La reine de Sank.»  
  
L'homme resta bouche-bée.  
  
Le jeune homme sortit.  
  
~Marie-Stone Aller! Danse! Danse! Danse! Marie-Stone Marie-Stone!~  
  
ZEE EnDD!!  
  
* 'On' exclu la personne qui parle!  
  
(21-09-03)  
  
A/N Vala !! Une tite song-fic! Ma première song-fic en fait! Vous connaissez Éric Lapointe?? J'suis sûre que vous connaissez Éric! Lol  
  
Remerciez Shunrei pour celle-là en fait : c'est elle qui m'a fait remarquer que j'avais rien écrit depuis un bout de temps XD  
  
J'avais envie de quelque chose d'un peu différent et donc, je me suis dit qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus différent qu'une Relena qui n'est pas en train de pleurer, accrochée au bras de Heero?? En fait, je dois avouer que j'aime bien Relena tant qu'elle ne devient pas le pot de colle. Sue me!  
  
Pour ceux qui lisent Geisha, mettons que le dernier chapitre sera pour l'halloween? En fait je sais vraiment pas pour quand ce sera.. Got a huge block on that one XD Mais j'essaie!!  
  
Peut-être que c'est à cause de mes cheveux. Je les ai fait passer de la coupe Duo à la coupe Heero.. Vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça fait bizarre de n'avoir plus rien dans le cou et dans le dos.. Paraît que j'ai l'ai plus tannante comme ça XD  
  
Enfin, 'til next time!  
  
k008 


End file.
